The Doctor's Longest Night
by willig98
Summary: The Doctor and Clara mysteriously arrive in Arkham City and come across Batman. Uneasy alliance are made, new powers take over Arkham, and war is almost inevitable. In this story, the Doctor and Batman, two similar characters have a race against time to stop the madness from reaching Gotham.


"Hey what's a police box doin here?" one prisoner said to his friend.

"I don't know. Maybe this is some kind of sick joke the prison is putting up." The other replied.

In the TARDIS the Doctor was sitting at the control center. Clara was just now getting up and she got a towel. "Be back in a bit." Clara said. The Doctor grunted as he was holding a piece of rubble that exploded from a monument on the last planet they had just been to. _Pie_, the Doctor thought. _I could use some pie. _The Doctor went into the kitchen and got some pie. When the Doctor came back, after finishing his pie, he found Clara sitting where he was at looking at the monitor.

"Have you seen this movie?" Clara asked as she was pointing to the monitor that was playing the movie _Inception._

"Only the most confusing movie in the universe. I still don't get it." he said as his voice trailed off in the end.

They both sat there for that long period of time. The two prisoners slept for a little while. Things were pretty slow. The Doctor and Clara didn't feel like doing anything. Clara didn't want to go back home. They just sat and ate, and sat again and ate again. When the prisoners woke up they tried to open the door. There were certainly more than two people. They started to tip the TARDIS. The Doctor and Clara, both hearts, well, the three hearts racing, stared at the door of the TARDIS.

Batman sat on top of a gargoyle at the church and was looking at his GPS on his arm. On his GPS an assault in progress was being reported in the Steel Mill. Batman hurriedly jumped off the gargoyle and started to head to the assault. As he was half way there, Batman turned his head and saw a blue police box with about ten or so people standing over it. Batman mentally noted he'd go back right after the assault. The assault had been near one of the docks at the Steel Mill. When Batman arrived he stood on top of a building looking down. A thug was holding one of the political prisoners by the scruff of the jacket the prisoner was wearing. He was also holding him over the water.

"I said to bring me cigarettes. Cigarettes! My dead father could get me those!" the one holding him over water said.

"P-please! I don't swim, man!" the political prisoner beged.

"That's exactly why I'm threatening you like this. Now give me one reason why I shouldn't just do a little jump of my arm and make your scrawny self drown. Oh and I get to keep this jacket."

_If I attack head on, then he will drop him and he will die. And if I throw a batarang at the thug, then there's no telling if he swims. I can't take that risk, _Batman thought.

Batman threw a free blast under the political prisoner's feet and threw a reverse batarang at the thug. As the thug was knocked back and the prisoner safely on the ice, Batman glided down and knocked the dazed thug out. Batman threw a pack of cigarettes near the thug's head. Batman went to the political prisoner and got him from the ice. He grabbed him around the waist, and shot his grapple to the building he was just on.

"You should be safe here" Batman said to the prisoner.

The prisoner was looking down at the thug, confirming that he was knocked out, and asked "Why did you give him cigarettes, Batman?" but when he turned around, he was gone.

Batman was zooming past the buildings and cranes, diving down and pulling back up, until he reached the concrete pool where the TARDIS lay on it's side. The building above the TARDIS was where Batman sat. The orange shirted prisoners were banging on the TARDIS. Batman used the sonar to see if there was anyone in there, but it couldn't see past the wood.

"Did you hear that?" one of the prisoners said.

"Yeah. It sounded like someone was in there," one of them said. "and it sounded like a girl!"

Batman threw a smoke pellet in the middle of the crowd and flew in the middle of it. The people randomly hitting the air were the one's he took out first. Someone was about to hit Batman, blindly, so he grabbed his arm, got him on his knees, then Batman drove his knee into his mask knocking him out. Once the smoke cleared, all of them stared at Batman. "I-it's B-Batman!" One of the prisoners ran and grabbed a pipe from the ground and charged Batman and someone from behind him charged at him with another pipe. When both of them were at swinging distance, they swung at his head. Batman ducked and they hit each others head. He then threw a batarang at the last person, knocking him out.

In the TARDIS, once the Doctor and Clara heard the commotion end, the Doctor went to the door and knocked.

"Hello?" the Doctor asked. "Anybody out there?"

"Hello? Are you hurt?" Batman replied.

"No but we are scared for our lives. Well. One of my lives. But Clara is." the Doctor said looking at Clara.

"What's your name?" Batman said grabbing the handles to the door.

"The Doctor and she's well. You just heard."

"Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor. Look, you won't get in if you keep prying like that. Am I safe to come out?" the Doctor said.

"Yes. Are you a political prisoner?" Batman asked.

"A what?"

"What are you doing here?"

The Doctor opened the door. "After you." the Doctor said to Clara.

"Doctor, why is the world sideways?"

"Well that's because the TARDIS is on her side. Just walk out. You'll be fine." the Doctor replied.

Clara hesitantly took a step forward. When she did she felt a hate for the Doctor as she fell on her shoulder.

"Why did you lie?" Clara said as she was rubbing her shoulder.

"Because I needed a laugh." the Doctor said laughing. Clara then punched the Doctor.

"Where is he?" Clara said. "He...left?"

"I guess so. But we're staying. We were supposed to just be floating in space. And now, like magic, we're here." the Doctor said mysteriously.

"Wherever 'here' is."

"Good girl. Now. These people should have a good night's rest. We shouldn't worry about them."

Meanwhile, Batman was sitting on top of that gargoyle. Looking over the city.

"Master Bruce." Alfred said in Batman's earpiece.

"What is it, Alfred?"

"There seems to be some kind of commotion going on in the courthouse. If I'm not mistaken, it's Penguin and Two-Face. They have their thugs."

"How did they get in? The courthouse is destroyed."

"...through the back door."

"I'm on my way there now. How many?" Batman asked.

"I'm guessing close to fifty."

"Thanks, Alfred."

Batman was gliding through the broken city until he reached the back door of the court house. _Harvey must have gotten him out,_ he thought. As he was walking to the door, he saw a considerable amount of foot prints. He entered the courthouse and turned on his sonar. As Alfred said. Close to fifty. There was also Penguin, Two-Face, and someone dangling for their life beneath the boiling liquid. Quietly, Batman entered the room and duck behind the wooden railing.

"Gentlemen! We are here tonight to give you exciting news!" Harvey said with a big smile on his face.

"We have big plans for Arkham and soon...Gotham!" Penguin followed. "Now," he continued, "the plans are still in the works so we won't say anything yet. But, as you all know Joker is dead. Rest his soul. Just kidding. But! Here we are! No more annoying laughs. We are the rulers of Arkham! Me and Two-Face here are uniting! You all heard this so blah blah blah. But to signify our alliance..."

"We will cut the rope above this Political Prisoners head!" Two-Face said as he showed off the prisoner. Batman took that distraction and shot his grapple to the balcony. "They are all very annoying so maybe this will send a message to the authorities to top sending them in. Eh, what the heck. They are fun to play with." Two-Face gloated. "Isn't this a fun night, Cobblepot?"

"Indeed it is, Harv!" Both laughed and had their arms around each other like they were lifelong best friends. Batman stood at the balcony, invisible to the eye.

Harvey and Penguin held big, gold scissors one of each person's hand on each place where the thumb would be. One arm still around each other, they drew the scissors closer to the rope. The crowd started started counting down from five. "Five! Four-" Batman had thrown three smoke pellets along the center of the room. One smoke pellet hit where Penguin and Two-Face were standing. Batman threw a freeze cluster at them to immobilize them. He then glided down and tackled the prisoner from the rope. Batman carried the prisoner to the door, while the thugs were blinded by the smoke. With their feet frozen to the ground, Two-Face saw Batman running to the door and fired a bullet randomly in his direction. Batman gave a quick yell of pain, but kept moving.

When he was outside, he grappled the prisoner to the nearest safe building. The prisoner was on his knees gasping.

"You're safe here." Batman said, holding his hand over the wound.

"Th-thank-k y-you. I thought- I thought I was going to die!" When the prisoner turned around, Batman was gone.

Batman landed on another building, one hand to his ear. "Alfred. I need medical supplies. I've been shot."

"Sir, you need a hospital." Alfred replied.

"Alfred! Now!"

"I can't sir. You don't have enough supplies to perform that kind of self surgery."

"Fine. I know someone in Arkham who might be able to help" Batman said giving himself a shot of morphine.

"And who might that be, sir."

"He calls himself the Doctor."

Thank you all for reading this! Now. I am a teenager and it is (or was) summer when I was writing this. So, I want to continue writing FanFic. Follow me on Twitter ( willi_g98), like my page on Facebook (William G), also my page on Google+ (William G). Please visit my web site  writer to read sneak peeks to new chapters and news for new stories!


End file.
